Warrior Fantasy♤Pretty Cure!
Warrior Fantasy♤Pretty Cure! (戦士ファンタジー♤プリキュア！) is a Next Installment that is Made by Shimamori Amira and Shiratori Makoto. Synposis Plot Main Characters The Cures * Higashi Satomi (東さとみ) / ( キュアヒストリア) - Loves fairytales and warriors, Satomi is a heroine-like second year student full of heart and justice. She transforms into Cure Historia, The Warrior of Stories, and her theme color is pink. * Kireina Yuna (綺麗なユナ) / (キュアソーサー) - A third year student with a star and moon hair clip as her charm point, Yuna is a model who is in charge of her own fashion vlog. Her mother owns a fashion store called "Bonjour Happy", where she sometimes works. She also likes wizards and witches. She transforms into Cure Sorcier, The Warrior of Sorcery, and her theme color is blue. * Hanazono Akira (花園あきら) / (キュアルタン) - An elf from Mythina, who is roughly 14 in human years. When searching for the Pretty Cure, Akira ends up on Earth thanks to a magical bracelet. She transforms into Cure Lutin, The Warrior of Nature, and her theme color is green. * Saijo Maika (才女マイカ) / (キュアアルシエール) - Maika, is also an elf from Mythina, who is Akira's long lost childhood friend. According to Akira, she is a semi-lesbian. She idolizes humans and tries acting like them, but it's best for her to be herself. She transforms into Cure Arciere, The Warrior of Ancient Times, and her theme color is yellow. * Swarm (スウォーム) / Yukishiro Hakuchō (雪白はくちょ) / (キュアアーセナル) - A polite yet bossy first year student who always does her best, Hakuchō is a young lady from the 41st generation of a family with an anonymous history. She was originally from the Ethereal Realm, formerly as a villain named Swarm, but after she was purified by Satomi, aka Historia, she gains the ability to transform into Cure Arsenal, The Warrior of Various Weapons. Her theme color is purple. * Yumemori Hikari (夢森ひかり) / (キュアアーマー) - The older twin sister of Kirari, Hikari took on various kingdoms to try and save the King of their home kingdom Alterius, even going far as far to infiltrait the Queen of Forbidden Wish to make wishes come true. Hikari loves video games, with her favorite being the Fire Emblem series. At times she could also get hotheaded. She transforms into Cure Armure, The Warrior of Shining Knights, and her theme color is silver. *Yumemori Kirari (夢森きらり) / (キュアリーガル) - The younger twin sister of Hikari, Kirari (Alongside with Hikari) took on various kingdoms to try and save the King of their home kingdom Alterius, even going far as far to infiltrait the Queen of Forbidden Wish to make wishes come true. Kirari, also loves video games, but unlike her sister, her favorite is the Legends of Zelda series. She's interested in traveling around the world. She transforms into Cure Regale, The Warrior of Royalty, and her theme color is gold. Fantasy World Mythina * Alterius * Human World * Villains * Category:Shimamori Amira Category:Shiratori Makoto Category:Warrior Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Fantasy Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series